futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Battle of Mexico (WW3)
Overview The Battle of Mexico was a major battle between the Brazilian Union and other Axis Coalition nations and the Alliance lasting almost a month and ending in the Treaty of Paris, both ending the war and dividing up Mexico between the United States and the Brazilian Union. The battle was a stalemate throughout most of its time, and no decisive victories were won on either side. Unfortunately the war would not actually end here. Timeline September 2020 * Sep. 17: Axis forces invade southern Mexico after hearing the news of Australia's departure. * Sep. 18: The Alliance sends everything they have left into Mexico. * Sep. 19: Axis bombers level Mexico City, killing every member of government. The nation is now up for grabs to whoever wins the Battle of Mexico. * Sep. 21: The Alliance occupies northern Mexico (north of the Tropic of Cancer) and sets up a capital in Chihuahua, and the Axis Coalition occupies everything south of that, including Mexico City, which they begin rebuilding and fortifying. * Sep. 23: Axis forces invade Alliance held Mexico through La Paz, securing the entire western peninsula within a few days. * Sep. 24: Alliance planes obliterate the newly fortified Mexico City and and thin the troops on the Peninsula. * Sep. 25: A plan of attack is drafted by the Alliance, in which a major defensive position is set up along the Tropic of Cancer and an even larger invasion force is sent into southern Mexico at the same time as warships launch missiles into southern Mexico from the Gulf of Mexico. A defense is set up around the western peninsula. * Sep. 26: The Alliance invades southern Mexico and reaches Guanajuato, where it is ambushed and surrounded by Axis forces. Alliance warships destroy Axis defenses in far southern Mexico. * Sep. 28: The Alliance is defeated at the Battle of Guanajuato. It sends another invasion force in to secure Tepic t, making sure Rio Balsas is accessible by the Alliance. Axis forces invade northern Mexico from the western peninsula, securing Culiacàn and Guaymas. Axis bombers hit Chihuahua and are shot down shortly after. * Sep. 30: Axis forces push east into northern Mexico as Alliance forces push south. The Axis sets up a government in Mèridia and names it the capital of South Mexico. The Alliance captures Mazatlan. October 2020 * Oct. 2: Axis forces close in on Chihuahua, but some are promptly called back to South Mexico when the Alliance navy dispatches forces to Mèridia. * Oct. 4: The Alliance captures all territory north of the Rio Balsas and Mexico City. The Axis Coalition reaches Chihuahua and attacks it. * Oct. 7: The capitals of the 2 new territories fall to the opposing powers on the same day. The Franco-German Alliance expires. * Oct. 8: Putin tells the Alliance to remove its forces from South Mexico or face nuclear retaliation. Müller responds by telling the Axis Coalition to leave Chihuahua or face nuclear retaliation, despite repeated protests from Christie. * Oct. 9: The 2 powers agree to meet in the neutral nation of France to negotiate. Müller goes to meet th Axis leaders alone, warning that the other leaders might "say something stupid." * Oct. 10: The negotiations begin. * Oct. 20: The Treaty of Paris is signed, dividing Mexico into North Mexico, which becomes the 51st U.S. State, and South Mexico, which becomes a district of the Brazilian Union. France is absorbed by Germany and the German Federation is created, which then leaves the Alliance. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: World War III Category:Mexico